I Was a Male War Bride
by lilgirlost
Summary: Cpt. Sam Evans had never expected to fall in love with British Cpt. Blaine Anderson, but it happened. Now Sam has been called home and they are relaying on Congressional Act 271 to get Blaine back to the States...nothing ever goes exactly as planned.


**Disclaimer: **I wish I could say Glee was mine, but sadly not.

**Author's Note: **At the end of June, I decided to set myself a challenge. And the challenge is simple, every day in the month of July, I will post a piece of fanfiction or a piece of fanart (which coincides with one of the pieces of writing) to my tumblr related to my Glee OTPs and World War II.

* * *

><p><strong>I Was a Male War Bride<strong>

_Germany, 1945_

"_Hey bud. You can't sleep here."_

_A voice and a firm shake of his shoulder pulled the dark haired man from his sleep, not that he had really been sleeping. Sighing loudly, the man turned and looked at those who had disturbed his not quite sleep._

"_I am an alien spouse of male military personnel en route to the United States under public law 271 of the Congress."_

_The other two men dressed as American soldiers looked at each other, then looked toward the young man in the bed. _

"_Well that may be so, but you can't…" One of the men started._

_And the male spouse helped finished. "Sleep here." Gesturing to his person, he responded. "I know, I know. As you can see, I haven't undressed in foresight of this happening. So where should I go?"_

"_I don't know bud." The other man repeated, his Brooklyn accent thick and full of mild sympathy at the plight of the foreign spouse, "but you can't sleep here."_

_Throwing the blankets off, Blaine stood and began collecting his luggage as quietly as possible. He might be irritated at the United States government, but it didn't mean that he should disturb the rest of the soldiers already bunked down for the night. As he left the military lodgings, Blaine thought about what led him to this point…the point where he had no place to sleep for the night, while his army husband was fast asleep in his own lodgings. _

"Captain Blaine Anderson, British Economic Mission…I'm looking for the W.A.C." His English accent was slight, but still very much there as he spoke to the American M.P. standing guard.

"First floor, Sir, go down the hall and take the first left. Can't miss it." The young M.P. told the Englishman. Blaine smiled his thanks before making his way into the building and his destination.

After following the directions he was given, Blaine was entering the correct door in a matter of minutes. As he entered the room, Blaine did a quick glance around letting his eyes take in the room's occupants until he finally saw the person he was looking for. Grinning to himself, he moved confidently towards his target, a sandy blonde haired army Captain.

"Hullo, Captain Evans." Blaine said as he approached the other man. The man in question looked up at Blaine's voice, his eyes narrowing slightly as the dark haired man's presence.

"What do you want?" Sam asked; his voice didn't even try to hide his immediate disdain for the Englishman.

"I have something for you….your laundry." Blaine replied, as he began piling very pieces of clothes on the desk. "One nightshirt. A pair of pants. And some socks. So, goodbye Captain Evans."

"How did you get my laundry?" Sam demanded, grabbing the articles from his desk and shoving them under his arm. "This isn't what it looks like." Sam said as a side note to the rest of his office.

"In Frankfurt and I guess I forgot to give them back." Blaine grinned as he watched the blonde's face begin to redden in anger. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have an appointment with General Figgins."

Sam's eyes narrowed more, if that was possible, as he watched the irritating and somewhat dapper English Captain turned on his heel and leave the office. Rolling his eyes, Sam followed behind still clutching his laundry under his arm.

At hearing the sound of footsteps behind him, Blaine turned his head and looked at Sam. Sam smirked at Blaine. "Another mission today, Captain Anderson?"

"Yes."

"Well, don't get your hopes up, cause not going with you." Sam responded, "So who's your victim today?"

Blaine frowned slightly at the blonde's reply. "Why so hateful…my interpreter and aide is a Captain Kurt Hummel. And I've heard that he is intelligent, gorgeous, and…swell. Is that how you Americans say it?"

Sam nodded his head in reply to Blaine's question. He liked Kurt and kind of felt bad for the brunette having to deal with the English Captain. Although Anderson wasn't that bad most of the time, sometimes he just seemed to ooze this charming dapperness that set Sam's teeth on edge at certain times. If Sam was completely honest with himself, the teeth edging happened when Blaine tried to _mentor_ him and failed miserably at it.

"Hello, Kurt." Sam greeted the other American Captain as he entered the General's outer office.

"Hello, Sam. Is this him?" Kurt asked. Sam nodded, "Yes. This Captain Blaine Anderson, you two will be working together. If he tries anything, I give you my permission to shot him."

"Actually…" Kurt began, but only to be interrupted by Blaine, who looked shocked that Sam would tell the other American that. "What did I ever do to you, Captain Evans?"

"Shall I count the ways…?" Sam retorted, rolling his eyes at Blaine's fake innocence.

"You see, I'm n…" Kurt tried again, but once again he failed because Sam and Blaine had begun to talk again, completely ignoring Kurt.

"Good, Captain Evans, you're here. I was just getting ready to send for you." General Figgins called out as he entered the room. "You're going on the mission with Captain Anderson, instead."

"Kurt?" Sam asked, finally turning his attention back to the other American.

"I was trying to tell you, I've been reassigned…I'm headed to Nuremburg with Colonel Sylvester on that D.P. job."

Sam's mouth dropped open at the new information then took on a slight frown as he looked at Captain Anderson, who seemed to be making the same face as him. Even though the distain was firmly etched on each man's face, the General didn't seem to notice as he began to speak to Sam about the arrangements that he needed to make before leaving. But eventually, the pair were on their way, after stopping for Sam to quickly pack a bag for the overnight assignment.

They were headed to Düsseldorf, but their journey proved to be anything but routine. After hitting a small snag on the road due to a military barricade, the two Captains decided to take a boat up the river passed the barricade. It seemed like a good idea at the time, until they almost ended up at the bottom of a dammed river. But they had survived the river, and only experienced a small screaming match with the armed M.P.s that discovered them inside the barricaded road.

Yet, they made it out of that as well, and just as they thought the journey was once again going to be boring, it once again proved not to be. And all through their adventures, each man found himself captivated by the other. Sam with his quite, yet calming nature as he expertly translated for Blaine, who seemed to be overly excited by the whole mission in general. After a series of mishaps, involving a German lens maker, a faulty door at a village inn, a trip off the roof of said inn, and a brief stent in jail, by the time the two men made it back from Düsseldorf, they wanted to be married.

But working for the American military is never easy; it took three different wedding ceremonies…army, civil, and church, before they could officially be pronounced legally married. Yet they finally were, but not before Sam was ordered back stateside on the next available US transport.

And all of this brought Blaine back to the present. He was the lone male spouse of military personnel en route to the United States, and the US military had no room for him. So while Sam slept comfortably in his army issued lodgings, Blaine found himself talking to nice blonde on the night shift in one of the female lodgings. She was attempting to knit and Blaine decided that since he had no where else to go, he figured he might as well stay here for the night. After all, he had been turned away from almost every lodging…including the one for military spouses and their children, where he was originally supposed to stay. But then again, apparently the military didn't like the idea of him sharing a room with two wives and three children, so out he went.

The next morning dawn bright and clear, which was funny to Blaine, after having spent part of his night trudging through the fog filled streets looking for a place to stay. If the fog meant disappointment, maybe the beautiful morning sky meant that the day would be easier for him. However, he had hoped too soon…

"Orders." An army dressed corporal asked. The man and his companion were charged with collecting orders and issuing boarding cards to military personnel and their families before they were allowed to pass on to the ship.

Sam handed over his orders to the Army corporal, and after receiving his boarding card waited to the side for Blaine to get his. The corporal paused as he read the orders then checked his clipboard before speaking. "This says that you are a war bride."

"Yes. I am an alien spouse of male military personnel en route to the United States under public law 271 of the Congress. He is my husband." Blaine replied, gesturing to Sam as he spoke the last bit.

Sam moved closer to the Englishman, putting on his best smile as he spoke. "It's a typo; he's my husband."

The corporal seemed to take what they were saying at face value, after all, the man's paperwork was in order and if the Army had made the mistake, who was he to argue. He handed over a boarding card to Blaine, who took it with a smile and look of relief on his face. Yet, his happiness wasn't to last very long.

"Boarding card."

At the top of the gangplank, Sam handed over his card to the awaiting Navy personnel, who took it and quickly checked his name off the list of passengers. After Sam had moved out of the way, Blaine stepped up to hand his over.

"Buddy, how did you get up here. This ship is for war brides and military personnel." The gruff Navy man told the ex-British Army officer.

"If you look on your list, you'll see an Anderson. You'll think I'm wife, but I'm actually a husband." Blaine tried to explain.

The two Navy men looked at Blaine and then each other, "I've got a Mrs. Anderson. She's in A-82 with two other wives and one child."

"That's me. It will have to be altered of course…"

"Not by me, it won't."

"Well, the Army understood," Blaine responded, hoping that the men would see reason.

"Well…this is the Navy." One of the sailors ground out through clinched teeth. It was at the tone, that Sam knew it was time for them to take their leave of the ship. Grabbing his husband's arm, Sam pulled him back down the gangplank and towards the port deck.

"I'm tired of being my own wife." Blaine said, frowning at Sam. But Sam wasn't paying him any mind; he was too busy coming up with a way to get him on board. His plan was simple and once he flagged down a passing Lieutenant with her luggage, the plan—in his mind—was fool proof. Sam was going to dress Blaine up as a woman. If the military thought he was a woman, why not make him look like a woman.

After a quick change of clothes (Sam considered themselves lucky that Blaine was a small man in stature), Blaine's hair gel-free, and nice hair scarf for good measure, Sam was ready to try this again.

Getting by the Army was easy, but at the top of the gangplank, the Navy men looked at Blaine suspiciously, allowing their eyes to travel up and down the man-turned-woman.

"Have we met before?" One asked.

"Save your voice, Barbara." Sam directed to Blaine then turned and addressed the Navy men. "She has laryngitis, so it's best for her not to speak. Now, her name is Mrs. Anderson, Barbara Anderson."

"Huh, funny that. Just had a man up here claiming to be her."

"Really…that is funny." Sam replied, casting a quick side eyed glance at Blaine, who had adopted a shock on his face—one that he hope screamed, who would dare to do such a thing.

"She's in room A-82. Welcome aboard, Mrs. Anderson."

Blaine smiled at the young Navy man before moving to follow Sam further onto the ship. They walked silently through the halls off the ship, only stopping once they reached one of the mess halls, where Captain Kurt Hummel was sitting talking to another young Army Captain.

"Sam!" Kurt exclaimed as the pair approached then paused, doing a double-take a Blaine in drag.

"Long story…it was the only way we could get him on board." Sam explained to his fellow officer, before pushing Blaine into a vacate seat at the table. "Captain Samuel Evans." Sam said to the unknown officer, Kurt had been talking to.

"Captain Finn Hudson." The man replied, not taking his eyes off the strangely dressed woman at Sam's side.

"Oh. This is my husband-slash-wife, retired British Captain Blaine Anderson." Sam told the taller man, having noticed the other man's eyes had never left Blaine's face.

"Oh." Finn responded, confusion evident on his face. "Why is he dressed as a woman?"

"Because the Army messed up his paperwork, and as soon as I find a commanding officer, we'll have it fixed."

"Sounds like a plan." Kurt replied.

And fixed they did. It didn't take much, just a long-winded story involving hate turning into love and a little bit of women's clothes thrown in for good measure. But Blaine couldn't complain in the end, it might have taken three days after his wedding before he could finally share a bed with his new husband; but that first night and all the nights after on that naval ship, Blaine spent them with Sam—cuddled up or in the throes of passion—in their own room.

* * *

><p><strong>Accompanying Art: http: i1219. photobucket. com/ albums/ dd428/ lilgirlost/ **


End file.
